


KDM

by GingerHeart



Category: Tommy Conlon - Fandom, Warrior (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my fellow KDM sisters ;) You know who you are..</p><p>It all started with a simple sexy pic....</p>
            </blockquote>





	KDM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KDM).



She came in the door, setting her purse and keys on the little table by the door. Her heels clicking on the tile floor as he stood and watched her walk towards him. His eyes casting down her legs. He slowly looked up to her face, a sly grin spread across his mouth. She beamed at him, pulling her hair down, shaking it out so that it laid across her shoulders in soft curls. Her chestnut hair shining next to the light, she made her way to him, wrapping her arms around him as he twirled the toothpick in his mouth, grinning. “Hi baby. How was your day?” her voice soft and sweet. 

“It’s was a’right I guess. Mmmm, damn baby, I like this new suit” She bit her thumb, looking up at him. “You’ll really like what’s on underneath it then” winking at him.  
“S’at so hun? Hmmm, well let me see what’cha got on under that.” his hands skillfully unbuttoning her suit jacket as he placed his lips softly against her neck, opening and closing his mouth. She softly moaned, tiling her head to give him better access. He gently nipped her with his teeth. His hands grabbing her breasts outside of her shirt, squeezing them in his hands.

He slung her jacket in the floor and resumed working on the buttons on her blouse, they were small and his fingers were thick, so he had a hard time. He growled, grabbing the fabric in his hands, “Better not be attached to this” popping the buttons as he said it, not giving her time to protest. She laughed as she threw her head back. “You need to work on that patience thing baby” “If you weren’t so damn sexy…..jesus, you have no idea” He eyes her new barely there black lace bra and panty set. "Mmm, yeah these were nice babe" looping his finger uner the bra, tugging on it. "Tommy, don't you dare, these are new" He bites his bottom lip, growling at her. He circles his arm around her his hand finding the clasp on her bra, with swift and percise movement, he unhooks it, smirking at her, as he slides it down her arms, tossing it aside. He looks down at her panties, the material sheer and barely covering her. "Gonna get'cha some more of these babe" His hand slides down her torso, looping his finger in the waist band, he jerks them, tearing the material, causing them to slide off of her. 

She smiled, kissing his cheek softly, noting her smelled of outdoors, body spray and soap. “mmmm, i do love the way you smell. I’d know it anywhere. I especially love to wake up in the mornings and smell it on my skin.” He growled a little louder, “S’at right baby?” his voice raspy and warm breath against her skin causing her body to shiver. He pushes her back against the wall, grasping her hands in his, pinning them above her head. He puts both of her wrists in his one hand as his other explores her torso. He cups her breast in his hand, gently massaging the pale silky flesh in his hand as he twirls her rosy nipple between his thumb and forefinger, lightly tugging. Her head swims and she can barely concentrate on his face, she has to force herself to keep her eyes open, locking her gaze with him. Her breathing becoming heavier and her mouth letting small moans escape. She can feel the burning in her stomach and the achy throb between her legs beginning. He presses his full lips to that secret spot right where her neck and shoulder meet, smiling to himself as she moans louder. She twists her hands, trying to escape his hold on her, wanting to explore his body with her fingers.

She leans her body into him for support as her knees become wobbly. The combination of his stubble and warm breath leaves a trail of goosebumps as he makes his way down her collarbone to the top of her fair skinned fleshy mound, pausing as he smiles at her sharp intake of breath.. He cups her breast in his hand, placing his mouth over it, flicking his tongue over her nipple. She cries out, her body thrashing against the sensation of his mouth on her skin. “Tommy...please” her voice pleading and whining. He cuts his eyes up at her, smirking. “What’s a matter baby? Too much” winking at her. Her mouth forming from the surprise, “Baby” her voice whiny, “It’s not fair and you are enjoying this way too much” huffing at him, trying her best to escape his tight grip on her. He softly chuckles, “Baby, give it up, you’re stuck and all mine to do with what I please. he casts his eyes up and down her body, slowly and methodically.

He smiles when he recognizes the freckle on her right breast. It’s small but it’s one of his favorite things, it’s his. He can only see it when she is exposed. She fixes her gaze on him, panting in anticipation, desperately craving the friction he gives her so that she can find her release. He puts his knees between her legs, prying them apart, whispering in her ear, “Baby, open up” She nods and spreads her legs, as he lets her hands go. SHe slides them down his chest, her fingernails raking through his hair. She places them on his hips, holding on to him, pushing his baggy jeans down around his hips. He growls and sucks on her bottom lip, grinding his crotch into hers, rocking his hips slowly and begins to work himself into a state of frenzied arousal. He puts his hands over hers and helps her push his pants down below his knees to his ankles. he steps back and awkwardly stands on one leg, pulling and tugging the fabric over his shoe. With one leg free, he does the same to the opposite leg. She smiles and opens her arms to him. He rubs the head against her, the clear slickness against her thigh. He slides his hand under her, lifting her leg, pinning it against the wall as he places himself inside her, slowly pushing through, feeling her tightness and as her inner muscles contract against him. She lets out a throaty moan as his body possesses hers. He sets a slow and tender pace at first, letting them adjust to each other. He lets her leg go and she wraps them around him, squeezing them as tight together as she can. He puts his hands under her for support, pushing her into the wall. The first wave hits her so fast she couldn’t prepare for it. She dug her nails into his back, holding on as her hips convulsed and the sound of skin on skin mixes with her whimpers and cries of pleasure. He slides his hand down her belly to the folds between her legs, gently circling his finger on her sensitive and erect bud. He snaps his hips faster when she cries out, grabbing his shoulders, her head thrashing side to side as moans his name over and over, “Tommy…..Tommy….” His finger circling faster as she whimpers “It feels so good baby” 

Her body clenches around his erection and she begins kissing him fiercely, moaning against his lips as he feels her orgasm, hot and sticky; pushing him to the edge. “Jesus baby”, he moans as his body trembles, a primal growl/moan escapes his throat as own white heat spills. “Yeah baby” she moans against his ear as he slows the pace and eventually stops, leaning his head against her shoulder, his ragged breath warm on her skin. She holds him against her bosom, running her fingers through his hair. She looks down and laughs, “Baby, I didn’t even take my shoes off” He tilts his head up at her, smirking, “I know, it’s what I wanted” winking at her and flashing his wide grin at her. “You’re impossible, you know that. Good thing i like you." He smiles, brushing his lips softly against hers. 


End file.
